Saving Her
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Lawrence Van Dough gets released from prison when he came upon a woman, Julie Kaylah. He saves her from her uncaring mother. He finds out more about her through his lawyer, Mark Kaylah and Lawrence falls in love with her in the process. Summary in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Richie Rich and Misc Comics Fan fiction Saving Her

Post: Richie Rich 1994 movie. Months after the Rich family had their victories against Van Dough and his men, Lawrence Van Dough is still in the Department of Corrections when he gets word when he is sent to Court for his upcoming parole. After he gets out of jail. He was planning on targeting another wealthy family when he came up upon a woman named, Julie Kaylah, who she is very quiet at times and she works at a diner near his office building. Van Dough finds out about her father, who was killed in a plane crash that he'd never heard before. Julie's mother always resisted her own daughter and she wins Julie's brothers over her. Lawrence sees her more often and he saves her from her family, who never cares for Julie and Van Dough falls over heels for her. Strong rated T for language and romance fluff.

Chapter 1: Released From Corrections For Good Behavior and For Parole.

Inside the Department of Corrections, Lawrence Van Dough sat in his jail cell, sitting and minding his own business by just reading a book that a friend of his gave him in the dim light in his cell. Van Dough stayed long enough there when someone yelled out his name. "Hey, Van Dough!" A guard yelled as he walked towards his cell. "You have a visitor!" Lawrence looked up from his book as the guard stood in front of him. He had someone looking familiar behind the prison guard. "Your lawyer is here to see you." He added with his emotionless expression look on his face. It was early in the morning for his attorney to show up.

Lawrence grinned at the lawyer, who had a suit outfit for Van Dough to wear over his arm. Lawrence noticed this. "Mark Kaylah. It's been awhile." He said.

And at this, the guard yelled. "Open Van Dough's cell block door over here!" He said loud and clear to another guard, who was in another room opening and closing the jail cell doors.

Lawrence cautiously and slowly walked out of his cell as he first looked at the guard, who gave her the cold glare. Van Dough then gazed at his attorney with a surprised look and his eyes widened. "Mark, what's going on here? Has something happened? Am I getting dressed for something?" He asked all his questions that he could muster. They completely ignored the other prisoners' rants and protests that Lawrence was out of his jail cell.

Mark chuckled with his smirk. "You'll see and know when we get into 1 of the rooms and we will talk in there then." He told his client as they walked down the corridor. 'What is he talking about here?' Lawrence asked himself. All of his answers will be said when they get into a interrogation room to talk of the matter at hand.

Once they walked into the room Mark placed Van Dough's suit outfit down on the table before they both sat in the chairs. Mark leaned over a bit and he looked straight into his client's eyes with his arms across his chest. Lawrence was wondering what was going to happen. Well, he would have to go along with it. "Well, Mr. Van Dough, it seems that I have been having a good talk with Judge Hackett." Lawrence gulped in his adam's apple in his throat at this. 'Oh boy, is he going to give me the torture treatment? I certainly hope not.' He thought. "I've convinced him that you can be released on parole and also on good behavior." Mark said to his client.

Lawrence just stared at him with eyes widened and he gave his lawyer a grin. Van Dough was between flabbergasted and amazed at the same time. He wanted to jump up for joy when he heard the words 'released on parole and also on good behavior' slipping from his attorney's own mouth. "So, Mark, when will I be out of 'this place?' This prison's giving me the creeps here." He told him. Lawrence knew Mark for years. Mark Kaylah had a brother, Edward, who was killed in the Air Force 2 years back. That poor man. Edward and his wife, Hariette had 3 children, Jacob, Jordan and Julie.

"Mr. Van Dough, you can be released later on today. After the Court hearing will be done." Mark said softly with a sigh. The lawyer also told Lawrence that he had to get ready for the hearing and Mark can meet him in the Court house and he left the prison for Van Dough to get ready to go back to court.

After he got dressed in his suit outfit, Lawrence waited in his cell for 1 of the guards to drive him to the hearing. The same guard that gave him the cold glare walked over and he stood and yelled out to another guard to open Van Dough's jail cell door. The cell door opened, Lawrence walked out of there when he saw another guard by the name of Johnson walked with. Van Dough looked at the man, who was escorting him to a vehicle to the Court house. "Are you the driver, who is going to take me there?" He asked the guard.

Johnson looked at him with a small smile. "Why yes, Mr. Van Dough, I am. I'm here to escort and drive you to the Court house for your hearing." He said and they then walked in silence the rest of the way out of the Department of Corrections and Johnson drove Lawrence in a prison van to drive him to the hearing.

After Johnson drove him to the Court house and they arrived at hid destination, Lawrence climbed out of the van and in a sudden instant, reporters, cameras and the whole social media were there. Cameras flashing his eyes as he walked where he was going without bumping into anything that got in his way. Van Dough didn't want to say anything, but he just kept saying, 'no comment!' to any social media around him.

Mark met him inside, waiting for him. Lawrence and his lawyer rushed to get into the Court room to get away from the reporters and cameras. "Are you ready for this, Lawrence?" Mark asked his client.

Van Dough gazed at him as they just walked into the Court room with a small smile on his face. "I'm ready, Mark as I'll ever be." Lawrence said softly before he sat down in the chair in front of the Judge's Podium.

Mark was about to sit down when he heard. "Uncle Mark! Right behind you." A familiar woman's voice came from behind both of them.

Both Lawrence and he looked right behind them and they saw Mark's son, Joe and his cousin, Julie sitting next to him. "He smiled at them. "Hi, Joe." The lawyer stepped forward to wrap his arms around him in a hug. Then he turned to his niece. "Hi, Julie, sweetie." Mark said to her quietly as he hugged her. She needed that hug though. Anything with comfort and the touch of body heat would help calm her down. Lawrence noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she never had enough sleep though. Something was going on with her and Lawrence was willing to find out what it was with her. Van Dough never took his eyes off of her when he smiled warmly at her. He knew that there was something about her right there and then. There was something that drew him to her for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Lawrence would know sooner or later. Van Dough turned in his seat as Mark sat down after he had his family greeting. That was a surprise for Mark to see his son, Joe along with Julie and her butler, Winston Cadbury, which he was Herbert Arthur Runcible Cadbury's brother. They always worked as butlers for wealthy families.

Johnson was there, standing over by the podium and waiting for the Judge to walk out. Johnson works 2 part time just working at the Department of Corrections and he also worked at the Court house as 1 of the guards. And then, the bailiff called out. "All rise. The honorable Judge Hackett residing." He said as everyone in the room stood up when the Judge walked into the room and Judge Hackett went up to the podium to sit down. Court was now in session. The judge took the documents and he read them thoroughly and he talked to them about what was going on. Hackett looked straight at Lawrence as he took his glasses off. "Now, Mr. Van Dough, if you are to be released this afternoon out on parole and for good behavior, You need to promise me something here that you can't break this promise what so ever. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" The Judge asked him.

Lawrence stared at Hackett with his eyebrows raised. He knew that he can't break this promise or he would be marching his butt back to prison for a very long time. "Yes, your honor, I understand what you're saying." He told the Judge. 'I'm not breaking this promise this time. I hope.' Lawrence thought to himself. He knew that everyone was watching this. they were all witnesses to see Lawrence Van Dough sit in the chair in front of the Judge's podium.

Hackett sighed as he looked at him when he placed his eye glasses back on. "Alright then, Mr, Van Dough. You need to promise the law, myself and the wealthy families that you won't be targeting any more wealthy families like you did with the Rich family." Lawrence nodded to him. "Because if you break that promise after your release, you'll be marching your butt back to the prison. Now is that clear to you, Mr. Van Dough?" The Judge determined asked him.

Van Dough nodded once again. "Yes, your honor, very crystal clear. I promise you that I won't target any wealthy families." Lawrence said. He knew that he had to keep that promise now and he knew that the Judge was very serious on things like these. Hackett never bluffs like this.

Judge Hackett spoke to both Mark and Lawrence and then, the Judge looked towards the others right behind them. "Is there anyone in the Kaylah family own a restaurant where Mr. Van Dough may be working at?" He asked them.

Mark's son, Joe stood up while Julie stayed seated with Winston sitting next to her. She had never been to a Courthouse before. So this was her first time there for either a hearing or a trial. "That would be us, your honor." Joe said to the Judge. Hackett asked who they were. "We are the Kaylah family, sir." Mark and Lawrence looked behind them when they looked at them. Van Dough eyed Julie and there was something that he needed to know. He also noticed that she was very quiet at times and she seemed depressed for some reason. He would ask Mark about her when he gets released from prison. He turned back around to listen to them. "I own a diner down the street where Mr. Van Dough, building is at. And I' was thinking that Mr. Van Dough here." Joe gestured to Lawrence with his hand. "Will be working for me at the diner. I think that it would be a very good idea for him to work there" Joe added.

Judge Hackett thought about this idea. Everyone agreed with Joe in the Court room. "Alright there, Mr. Kaylah," Then he turned to look at Lawrence. The Judge spoke some more to have Van Dough released on parole, keeping that promise and on good behavior. "You will be released from prison this afternoon, to go on parole and for good behavior and you better still keep that promise that I told you about." Both Mark and Lawrence nodded and smiled at this. "This Court is adjourned."

'Good thing that this is over.' Van Dough thought to himself. He looked at Julie and she warmly smiled at him. Winston and Joe gave him a glare, but he knew that he had to keep his promise to not target any more rich families. The 3 of them walked out of the building. Mark shook hands with Van Dough to congratulate him on his released. Now that Lawrence would work for Joe in 2 days to work at the diner. Van Dough went back to prison to wait on his release this very afternoon. In which was not that far off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Work At The Diner And Getting To Know Julie.

After he got released from the Department of Corrections that very afternoon, Lawrence walked over to a car that was familiar to him. It was 1 of his associates from his building. It wasn't Ferguson, who was definitely in 25 years to life in prison with no parole for an assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder towards the Rich family. The prison gates were opened and Van Dough walked out. 'Ah. Fresh air.' He thought. He saw who was waiting for him and it was Mahoney. Someone knew that he was getting out of prison. "It's been a long time, Mahoney." Lawrence told him.

Lawrence's associate nervously gave him a smile. "Uh, yes it has been, Mr. Van Dough." Mahoney said before they got into the car and they drove off to his boss' building.

On their way to his building while his associate was driving in the car, Van Dough sat in the passenger seat and he turned to look at him. "So, Mr. Mahoney, is my building still there ever since I was gone?" He asked. His associate told him that his boss' building was still there. Van Dough was happy about it and Van Dough told him that he had to start working at the diner with Joe and Julie in 2 days time for starters.

Lawrence kept thinking about Julie Kaylah since the hearing at the Court house earlier. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. The way she looked so sad and depressed got him thinking of her. Something must have happened that had caused her to be that way. God only knows what had happened to her that caused her to be depressed and sad. When they arrived at his building, Mahoney and Lawrence climbed out of the car and he saw Mark there. "Ah, Lawrence, I'm glad that you got out for good." Mark said as they walked into Van Dough's building.

"Yes it's good to be out, Mark." Van Dough said to his lawyer. Lawrence knew that he and Mark needed to have that heart to heart talk about Julie and the minute he saw her at the hearing earlier, his eyes softened when he felt sympathy and concerned about her the way he saw her earlier at the hearing. They went up in the elevator and it went up to a certain floor. After they walked out of the elevator, Lawrence stopped Mark before they reached his office and home on the upper floors. Lawrence Van Dough may be a villain, but he was beginning to worry about Mark's niece, Julie Kaylah. "Mark?" His lawyer looked at Van Dough with question. "What can you tell me about your niece, Julie? There's something about her that draws me to her." Lawrence asked quietly as he looked around to make sure that no 1 ever heard them talking.

Mark sighed deeply. He knew that Julie was feeling down a lot and not being like herself lately maybe for like 2 years. "Lawrence, it would be best we can talk about this in another room." He said and Van Dough agreed. Lawrence knew that there was something going on there. They walked towards another room and Van Dough closed the door before they sat down in chairs at the table. Lawrence waited for his lawyer to start where he left off. "Lawrence, my niece, Julie hasn't been herself for the last 2 years ever since my brother, Edward, who is her father was killed in a plane crash coming back from visiting his good friend in Germany when he was in the Air Force." Mark said and Van Dough had the look of shock on his face. Lawrence never knew of Edward when his lawyer just told him. Mark continued. "Julie was never the same since her father was killed. The poor lady. And Winston is there for her to take care of her. " Van Dough nodded at this. And this became a more shock to Lawrence. "Julie's mother has never taken care of her own daughter, but Winston is there for her, but then, Hariette always favored Julie's brothers, Jordan and Jacob. And no wonder why Julie is feeling sad, very quiet and depressed all the time. All Hariette cares about is the money. She never cares about anyone else, but herself. All she wants is the money and Edward left Julie and her brothers in his living will."

Lawrence was now more shocked before he composed himself. "What?! Damn it, Mark, a parent should love their child. Not the other way around. And her mother treats her like that?! Like, what the hell here. I can't believe that a mother like that is doing this by resisting her own daughter." Van Dough whispered bitterly. He was pissed at Hariette from what his lawyer was telling him. Mark nodded in agreement by telling his client the word, 'exactly.' "We need to find a way to get her to move out of that mansion and have her move someplace else." Lawrence said to him and he was pretty shocked that a mother like Hariette treated her daughter, Julie like she was somebody else and not like a daughter should. 'I want her and her butler to come move in with me.' He thought. After they got done talking in private, both Mark and Van Dough walked out of the room and go about their affairs. Lawrence was now planning on instead of targeting another rich family, he plans to be saving Julie from an uncaring mother, who resists her own daughter. Van Dough knew that he had a promise to keep. He was going to help Julie to get out of there.

2 days later, the day had come for Lawrence to work at the diner with Joe and Julie. Van Dough hoped to see Julie there. At the Kaylah Mansion, it was very early in the morning around 4:30. Julie was awake half way when Winston Cadbury walked into her bedroom and he gently shook her awake. "Good morning, Miss Kaylah, it is time to wake up. You have to be at work at the diner at 6 this morning." The butler told her in a whisper.

While she laid on her bed, she groaned when she opened her eyes to look up at him and she gave him a small smile. "Good morning, Winstion." She said groggily as she was getting out of bed slowly. She stretched her back and neck to get the kink out of there. She started to get dressed. Winston had her clothes already out for her to wear for work and he walked out of her bedroom and went down the stairs to wait for her.

Good thing that Hariette never knew about Julie's money being kept securely safe in her bank account and she had well over 5 million dollars in her account. Plus her paychecks that she gets every week that was put in there. She told her banker that her mother was coming after her father's money to keep for herself. The banker understood this completely when they placed a very good security onto Julie's bank account so no 1 could touch it. Only Julie can touch it. Edward's living will on the paper was given to his 3 kids each 5 million dollars and he gave Hariette the rest of it and he left the mansion to her and she was never good money wise. She had not pay taxes on the mansion every year for the last 2 years since Edward was killed. She was a gold digger and she only cared about money and getting the attention from everyone around her like she was a huge movie star.

After she got dressed, Julie quickly walked quietly down the stairs without waking Hariette, Jacob and Jordan. Julie saw her butler waiting for her at the front door to take her to work at the diner as a dishwasher and a bus person to gather dishes that other customers leave behind. Winston and Julie walked out of the mansion and they drove off to the diner. She hoped to meet Lawrence there. She could not get him out of her mind. She saw the way he looked at her, like he was worried about her during the hearing in Court. Julie also knew that Van Dough had to keep that promise to not target any more wealthy families and she heard him took an oath on that 1.

Joe was at the diner first thing in the morning while he was waiting for his cousin to come. Joe was inside, working on the new menus for the food and drinks for the customers. He knew that he was still talking her to get out of the mansion. He would try again later when he gets the chance. Minutes later, he heard a car driving and then parked outside. It was Winston dropping off Julie, who she climbed out of the Roles Royce. She walked into the restaurant, walking towards the back and she saw her cousin in his office. "Hey, Joe." She said quietly as she placed her light jacket onto a coat rack before she walked into the kitchen where the dish washers were at.

Joe stood up from the chair and he walked over into the kitchen where Julie started to get the forks, spoons and knives into napkins for the customers for the day. "Hey there, Jules." He said to her softly when she turned around to look him in the eyes. "Julie, I was thinking about that you should move out that mansion and even Jake and Jordan agreed with me on this 1." Her cousin said in hoping to agree with him.

At Joe's words, Julie nodded. "I know that you keep telling me this, Joe. And I'll think about this. okay?" She said as he nodded in both agreement and understanding before he gave her a good hug. He knew that she needed that hug to make her at least feel better.

A few minutes later, they both heard the bell on the door ringed opened and closed. Footsteps walked towards the back. "Anyone in there in the back? I'm here. What do you need me to do?" It was Lawrence Van Dough's voice echoed through the diner.

Both Julie and Joe knew whose voice that would be. Julie inwardly smiled at this. "In here, Mr. Van Dough. And I need you to do the dish washing with her when you get back here when Julie gets done setting the tables before I open the diner." Joe told Van Dough before her cousin told her to set up the tables with the wrapped up utensils and napkins out on the tables before the diner opened for business.

Lawrence walked towards the back when he saw Julie came from the kitchen to the booths and the dine in bar as she walked passed him and she shyly looked at him. "Good morning, Miss Kaylah." He said softly to her as he gazed at her with a loving grin of his on his face.

Julie locked eyes with his and she shyly smiled at him. She had her work clothes on. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Van Dough. Joe's waiting for you in the back." She told him quietly. "I'll help you do the dish washing when I get done setting the tables out here." She said as she gave him a small sad smile.

Lawrence saw the sadness and the loneliness in her eyes. He wished that he could do something for her to take away the pain and the agony that she was feeling within her. Lawrence would be there for her when she wanted him to be. He nodded to her before he walked into the back where Joe was at and he was told by the owner of the diner that he was to start by clean and washing the pots and pans from the night before when 1 of Joe's employees left them there and not cleaned them up. So Lawrence started to wash the left over pots and pans.

The waitresses and waiters came in for work this morning and they said their hello to Miss Kaylah. After Julie got done with the setting up the tables, she walked into the kitchen and she saw Van Dough cleaning up the left over dishes and he placed them in trays to put them through the dish washer. She shook her head in disbelief that John left in so much of a hurry from the night before for a hot date with a woman and he left the rest of the dishes on the side for the rest of the night. She slowly walked up to him. "Are you doing okay there, Mr. Van Dough?" She asked in a whisper. Even though the sound of the dish washing machine was making the noises.

Lawrence looked up at Julie while he used a sponge to clean a silver tray when he gave her a smirk. "I'm doing well, Miss Kaylah. Are you doing okay too?" Van Dough asked her softly as he gazed at her. To Lawrence, Julie's blue green eyes are so beautiful and he could melt into them.

Julie shyly smiled. "I'm hanging in there. It depends on how I feel, Mr. Van Dough." she whispered. The diner was now opened to all customers.

Lawrence's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Please, call me Lawrence. What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

Julie looked down towards her feet and she sighed deeply sighed. "Then please, call me Julie." She then got serious. "For 2 years. I've been feeling depressed and sad since my Dad was killed in the plane crash 2 years ago. Uncle Mark, my butler, Winston and my 2 older brothers is always been there for me since when Mom couldn't be because of her not caring for me when she should be." She said when her tears welled up in her beautiful eyes, but she was trying hard to compose to calm herself down.

Van Dough turned off the water faucet and he turned to look at her. He saw the sadness look on her face and her tears were about to stream down her cheeks. Lawrence hated seeing her like this. He then stepped forward when he then pulled her into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Oh, my God. She fits so good in my arms.' Lawrence thought as he held her. She was hyperventilating a bit, but Van Dough's body heat helped to calm her as she too wrapped her arms around him and her head rested against his chest. They were beginning to know each other better when they talked to 1 another. They also started to feel comfortable around each other.

Joe looked into the kitchen where both Lawrence and Julie were at. He saw them hugging each other. He knew that the way Van Dough was holding his cousin in his arms was when she was sad at some points. He knew that Lawrence was there to make Julie feel better. Joe smiled at that before he went back to work. Joe would talk to Mark about the 2 of them. Some how, Mark had noticed that both Julie and Van Dough were drawn to each other like soul mates.

And 1 day, Lawrence Van Dough would fall in love with Julie Kaylah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Epilogue And Saving Her.

As the days go by, Lawrence had been working at the diner with Julie and she was feeling more comfortable around Van Dough. 1 day, Julie was about to go home for the day when Lawrence was about to leave himself. He turned to look to look at her. Miss Kaylah stepped into his arms as he hugged her. He sighed softly. To Van Dough, it feels so right for her to be held in his arms. He was falling for her hard and strong. Then, something came into his mind. "I want you and your butler to move in with me, Julie." Lawrence whispered. He knew that Hariette was still treating her like she was someone else and he needed her to move out of there. He needed her to be with him.

Julie looked up at Van Dough. She knew that Joe had told her days before that she needed to move out of the mansion. She thought about it and this came to a conclusion for her. "Okay, Lawrence. I'll move in with you." She said as she nodded. "And I'll talk to Winston about this. I hope he agrees to this." She added. Van Dough agreed with her.

Lawrence was laughing with joy as he picked her up into his arms and he twirled her around. Both him and Julie laughed softly in delight. Deep down within Van Dough, he began to change because of Julie. He put her back onto her feet on the floor. They both walked out of the diner for the day towards Lawrence's building in which was not that far.

After they walked into his building, Lawrence and Julie took the elevator up to his rooms on the upper floors while he held her hand in his. Julie was becoming less depressed and less sad because of Van Dough. He was making her feeling happy and he felt that she started to make him feel happy. When they got out of the elevator, they went into his rooms. Julie looked tired and Lawrence knew it. She needed to take a little nap. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Van Dough saw her do that, so he insisted on lifting her up in his arms bridal style. Miss Kaylah squealed in surprise and her eyes widened as she looked at him when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You need a nap and you had a long day, Julie. You can sleep in my room. Okay?" He said to her quietly. He gave her a tender smile.

She smiled up at him as she nodded. She never bothered to protest. Julie knew that there was no argument right there and then. She knew that Lawrence was right that she needed some sleep in his bed. He sat at the foot of his bed with her in his arms when they looked at each other. Van Dough made his move as he lifted his 1 hand to caress her face and his other hand rested on her waist. When he caressed her face, Lawrence ran his fingers through her hair and Julie find this very comforting and she leaned into his touch. Van Dough then ran his hand towards the back of her head to unravel her hair tie that was wrapped her hair up in a pony tail and let her hair down.

Julie also made her move when she reached her hand out to caress his cheek. Lawrence leaned into her touch. The second she touched him, he felt her hand was warm. There was an old saying, 'warm hands is a warm heart.' As she cupped his face, Van Dough gently grabbed her hand and he turned his and he planted soft kisses in the palm of her hand. They looked at each other with a tender loving look in their eyes and they felt the feeling of love in their hearts. "Do you love me, Lawrence? I do love you." Julie whispered. She hoped that she won't be rejected from him. She would be devastated if he did. It would kill her.

Van Dough stared at her with a warm smile along with a chuckle as he still had his arms around her. He sighed deeply. It's now or never. "I'll be totally honest with you, Julie." She nodded. "Ever since I saw you in that Court room on the day of the hearing before I got released that day." Julie smiled, but Then, she knew he was serious. "You looked so sad and depressed from what had happened 2 years ago." Lawrence then said those 3 little words that nearly brought Julie to tears. "I do love you too, Julie, with all my heart." Van Dough told her when his face was inches from hers.

Julie saw the love reflecting hers in each others eyes. She softly chuckled as she gave him a small smile. "What have I done to you, Lawrence?" She asked quietly as she grinned and she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

Van Dough rested his forehead to hers. He sighed shakily as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "You changed me, Julie." He softly said with emotion in his voice to her. "You changed me from being a villain to a good hearted man. But when I saw you that day in Court, something inside me clicked." She had a tear stream down her cheek with the joy that she felt when she stared up at him. Lawrence reached his hand out to wipe away the tear from her eyes. "I am helplessly and awfully in love with you, Julie Kaylah." Before she responded her saying, he the captured her lips with his. She kissed him back the second his lips were on hers. Minutes after they had their kissing session, he broke their kiss and he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll go talk to your Uncle later on after your nap about getting your things for you and your butler to move in here with me. Does that sound good to you, Julie?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded when she grinned. "Uh huh. That sounds really good to me, Lawrence." She said as she yawned once again. Van Dough smiled at this. She looks so adorable when she yawns when she was feeling tired. Lawrence stood up with her being carried in his arms as he walked around to 1 side of his bed and he gently laid her down on top of the blankets before he walked over to his closet to get 1 of his flannel long shirts from his closet. Van Dough walked back over to his bed where his beloved Julie was at and he gave her his shirt to wear. She still had her work clothes on from working at the diner.

Julie sat up when he gave her his shirt. She began to unbutton her work shirt. Van Dough sat down on his bed right next to her, watching her as she undresses. It was a good thing that she had her under garments of a tank top and her bra on underneath it on. As she took of her work shirt off and now she got on her tank top in front of him, Lawrence leaned over to tenderly kiss her bare shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her waist. He too took off his working clothes and he put on his tee shirt and his boxer shorts. He could never get enough of her. After she got his flannel shirt on, she climbed into bed as she pulled the blankets back for her and Van Dough to get under them. Lawrence stayed with her while she slept. He looked at her lovingly for a moment. She really changed him in more ways than 1. They both had a very long day at work. 'My God, I love the woman that I love right here in my arms." He thought to himself before he closed his eyes and he took a nap himself for a few hours. He wrapped her in his arms while they slept.

Meanwhile, Mark was at the diner with Joe and he asked of how was Julie doing and Joe told his father that Julie was thinking about moving out of the mansion to go some where else. And he also told his Dad that she walked out of the diner with Van Dough. Mark knew that Lawrence was getting to know her and hanging around her. He remembered at the Court hearing that day when he was going to be released from prison. That when Mark saw the look of worry, concern and love in his eyes from the way Van Dough looked at his niece. Mark was going to call Lawrence to see if he has Julie at his building for a little while. If Van Dough has her for a little while, that was okay with him. Mark also knew that Lawrence was falling in love with her. He wanted his niece to be happy with someone she loves and she found Lawrence. Mark smiled happily at this.

3 hours later on his bed, Lawrence woke up first thing from his nap. He propped himself on his right elbow with his head rested in his hand as he looked at his sweet Julie while she took her nap. He smiled when she stirred n her sleep before she slowly opened her eyes and she looked around before she looked up up at her Lawrence. "Did you have a good nap, Julie?" He asked her when he leaned over to her and he kissed her on her lips and she responded right back to him. She told him that she did before they climbed out of bed and getting dressed.

After they got dressed, Lawrence kissed Julie when he told her that he had to make a phone call to her Uncle to get the moving truck to get her things to move in. Julie was definitely alright with this. Her mother needed to realize what she was doing to her own daughter. Mark and Julie would fill in with Jacob and Jordan of what was going on later on when they come to get her belongings.

Lawrence hung up the phone and he told his love that Mark agreed to rent the moving truck and both Julie and Van Dough would come and meet her Uncle there. Lawrence took Julie's hand and they went down the elevator to the front doors. He had his driver, Mahoney drive them to meet Mark at the mansion. They climbed into the car and they drove to the Kaylah Mansion. In the back seat of the car, Lawrence wrapped his arms around his beloved Julie and he kissed her tenderly. Van Dough loved the feeling of her lips against his and the feeling of her skin. He just could not get enough of her. Van Dough really wants her to spend the rest of his life with her. While the driver drove them to her soon to be old mansion, Julie told Mahoney the way to get there.

When they got to the mansion, Lawrence, Julie and Mark climbed out of the truck and car and they started walking towards the front door. Mark gave his niece a big gentle hug as she saw her Uncle before he walked to the back of the truck to open the doors and brought out the ramp to bring her things into the vehicle before they walked over to the front doors. Jordan and Jacob saw them from the bench that they were sitting in the grass by the big oak tree. They both stood up and they went over to them and they saw what they were doing. Van Dough held Julie's hand in his. The look on her face he saw was nervousness. Lawrence reassured her as he wrapped his arm around her. Mark rubbed her back to help her calm down a bit.

They were about to walk into the mansion when they heard. "Julie and Uncle Mark!" Lawrence, Julie and Mark turned around to see her 2 older brothers walk over to them. Jacob and Jordan wanted to know what's been going on. Julie gave her brothers a good bear hugs. She told them that she was moving to a new place. Her 2 brothers were happy that she getting out of there, because of Hariette's treatment on her and both Jordan and Jacob knew this. They were happy for their sister when she told them that she found someone she loves and they were okay with it. But Hariette might not approve of Lawrence.

They all walked into the mansion and Julie and her brothers had the maids go into her bedroom to gather her belongings into boxes and tub containers, so they start on that part. Winston was there as well. The Kaylah siblings told their butler about the moving and he reluctantly agreed to get his things as well. They all went up the stairs to start packing to move into Lawrence's building Mahoney waited very patiently for the love birds.

After they packed everything, Mark told the 2 lovers that he would meet them over by the moving truck that was outside. Winston got everything that he needed and everyone else was outside waiting for the. Lawrence and Julie walked hand in hand towards the front doors when they heard her mother. "Julie!" They kept on walking, like she was not even there. Van Dough and Julie were now outside as they walked to the waiting car. Again Hariette. "Julie! Take your hands off of that man this instant!" She screamed at her. Jacob and Jordan went to their rooms to relax. Their sister already said her goodbyes, but she knew that they would see her again around.

Lawrence and Julie both turned around to look at her mother. "And since when do you care for me, Mom! Huh!" She yelled at her. "You never did ever since Dad was killed 2 years ago! I have the right to live my life the way I want it to be!" Julie added as she still held onto Van Dough's hand in hers. Lawrence smirked and he never once protested. He knew that his sweet Julie was fighting for him and he loved her even more. Both Julie and her mother fought some more verbal fights when Hariette violently pointed her fingers at Lawrence.

Van Dough stepped in. "Mrs. Kaylah, I love your daughter very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And her butler is coming with us to my building to work for me with more pay than you ever can." Her 2 brothers could hear them fighting and all they could do was laugh and chuckle at the words coming out of both Lawrence's and Julie's mouths. "You are an uncaring mother, who could not even take care of your own daughter and that very much angers me indeed." Hariette was about to protest, but Van Dough stopped her right there and then. "Mark told me everything of what happen between you and Julie here." He looked down at his love as he wrapped her in his arms. Julie was shaken as she saw her mother in rage.

Mark, Winston and Mahoney sat in the 2 vehicles and they have had heard every word that came right out of Lawrence's and Julie's mouths. Everything that they both said was the exact truth. Then they heard him some more. "I am saving her from you, Mrs. Kaylah. And I am saving Julie from your uncaring towards her." Van Dough then walked with his beloved Julie to the waiting car where Mahoney was at. Hariette stormed right back into the mansion in rage. Both Lawrence and Julie climbed into the car and he held her into his arms. She was a bit shaken up a bit when she saw her mother. Then, the moving truck with Mark and Winston in there and Mahoney, Julie and Lawrence were in the car as they drove off to Van Dough's building.

When everyone drove up to Lawrence's building, Mahoney, Mark, Winston, Van Dough and Julie climbed out of the vehicles. Lawrence had his associates to get every single box out of the moving truck to be placed into Van Dough's rooms on the upper floors. After that was done with her and her butler's things were placed into Van Dough's rooms. Mark goes on working as a lawyer and sees his family around. Lawrence and Julie needed their private time alone together after a rough day, fighting with Hariette. The 2 love birds were up in Van Dough's rooms when they undressed all up until they were naked and they were lying in bed, making love and telling each other that they love 1 another and holding each other in their arms. Winston was helping about on a floor below them. Everyone was happy now. Both Julie Kaylah and Lawrence Van Dough lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
